


Love Potion

by Sadistic_Expression



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Expression/pseuds/Sadistic_Expression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado gets hit with Shinra experiment. Things can only turn for the worse. And it hit others in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

Shinra had the perfect plan to get Celty to finally fall for him. But during the last few hours. He was only able to make potions that enhance ones emotion. Which to Shinra was a total bust. So he did the best thing he thought he could do. Without Celty finding out. The Doctor poured it out the window and started from faze one. All over again.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Is it raining?"Mikado asked looking up to the sky. Masaomi held his hand out. While Anri looked up with Mikado. "No, I don't feel nothing"Masaomi looks at Mikado questionably. Masaomi let out a fake gasp. Mikado and Anri look over to Masaomi who was holding his chest. "Don't tell me Mikado has finally got wet" Mikado and Anri looked at him confused."What are you....." Mikado trailed off finally getting what he meant. His face turned into a cherry color. Mikado pushed past a laughing Masaomi." Why hello Mikado" Izaya stopped in front of the teen. Mikado head felt a little fuzzy for a brief second. Mikado held his head for a second. "Hum...are you OK Mikado~" Mikado didn't know why but when the head ache calmed down. He felt rather flustered over Izaya words. He thought it was sexy, no Mikado quit thinking Izaya voice is attractive. Well Izaya is an attractive man. His chocolate brown eyes. That seductive smirk. Gorgeous hair. I wonder what he would look like with out.... .' Mikado face flushed once he realized what he was thinking and that he been staring at Izaya the whole time. Izaya face held a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Izaya was just about to say something. Until the yellow scarfs leader called out to a red face Mikado. Masaomi glared at Izaya before pulling Mikado off with Anri. "You OK Mikado?"Anri asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine just a little head ache. That's all" Masaomi looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Well then" A smirking Izaya said watching the three friends walk off.

Once Mikado got home he was feeling a little tired. As he laid back in his sheets and stared to the celling. He couldn't help but have Izaya face pop in his head. He groaned and covered his face. " No this can't be happening. Izaya is older than me. Izaya is a male." Mikado mumbles to his self closing his eyes tightly. Another image of Izaya appeared in his head. This time Mikado could image the older male shirtless. A nice sculpted body under that shirt. He can image him saying his name. With that playful voice. Like he usually do. "Mikado~" The Dollars leader eyes shot open. Face flushed "just calm down" Mikado looked at his clock. It wasn't that late. So maybe someone was up. He went up to his computer to open the chat up.  
*~~Tanaka Taro has logged in~~*  
Setton: Hi Tanaka  
Kanra: it took ya long enough  
Tanaka Taro: Sakia and Bakyura not here?  
Setton: they were earlier.  
Kanra: Awe is Tanaka Taro worried~  
Tanaka Taro: not really just have a little issue  
Setton: What is it? Something happen?  
Tanaka Taro: No it's a friend and I'm not sure how to give him advice on his current situation  
Kanra: Come on Tanaka it almost seems as if you're stalling  
Setton: Kanra leave him alone  
Kanra: what just saying if it was important he'd say.  
Tanaka Taro: it's fine Setton. Anyways he is explaining a new burst of emotions he got.  
Setton: like what?  
Tanaka Taro: well......lust, love, wanting and yearning  
Kanra: sounds like a hormonal teen. Did he just hit puberty ~  
Tanaka Taro: no he's already been through puberty  
Setton: that's strange. Sounds like when someone is deeply in love. But that usually develops. What would cause it to happen. All of a sudden. Did he like this person at first?  
Tanaka Taro: I guess you could say that, but he said only as friends  
Kanra: sounds like your friend has some hidden emotions. That happen to burst out.  
Setton: just study how your friend react around the person they like. It might help you to offer some advice.  
Tanaka Taro: thanks I got to get to bed about now.  
Setton: bye  
Kanra: bye Tanaka-San ~  
*~~Tanaka Taro has logged off~~*  
Mikado scotted from his computer just to fall a sleep again. Man was he tiered. His shuffled with his covers some. Before falling completely asleep.  
~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Mikado what a naught boy you've been ~" Izaya straddled over Mikado waist. Mikado was flushed and naked under Izaya who was only in his boxers. Izaya nipped Mikado ear before licking the outter shell of it. Causing Mikado to groan as he shifted under the informant. Izaya trailed butterfly kisses on Mikado neck. Sucking forcefully on one spot that sent Mikado to the edge. Mikado arms was secured tightly around Izaya neck. One of Izaya hands traveled down to Mikado hard and throbbing dick. Mikado breath hitched when Izaya grabbed it hard. Izaya went back to attacking the younger male's mouth. Mikado could hardly keep up as Izaya tongue slithered in his moaning mouth as Izaya keep on jacking the boy off. His tongue finding its way to every part of his mouth. Mikado lost the fight of dominance long ago and he loved to have Izaya dominate him. "More ~" Mikado managed to moan out as Izaya broke the kiss. "What do you want Mikado ~" His hot husky voice said in Mikado ear. "I want.." Mikado choked out as Izaya went faster. "I want......."  
~~~~~~  
Mikado shot out of his sheets sweating and painting. Face deep red. Mikado lift his covers up to see quit a problem. One his sheets were wet and he was still hard. "No no no" Mikado mumbled in his hands. So Mikado had to take a cold shower and caught up to Masaomi and Anri right on time. "You're late, what took you so long? Wait don't tell me it was a girl" Masaomi said smiling leaning towards his friend. Anri just shook her head at how obnoxious Masaomi was. Mikado face went red remembering his dream. "See I was right wasn't I" Masaomi said triumphantly. Mikado pushed pass him "no it wasn't"Mikado states. "IZAYA!!" They heard before a crash came. 'Oh no not him' Mikado thought to his self. Dreading having to see the informant. Right after that dream his still clearly remembers. " Hi Mikado ~" Mikado nearly jumped hearing that voice behind him. Mikado slowly turned around making eye contact with those enchanting brown eyes. Mikado cursed his self for thinking that. Boy was this going to be a long day.


End file.
